


Over A Decade

by klutzy_girl



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Over a decade after they first met, Jack is panicking because he's in love with Eric and doesn't know what his next step should be.





	Over A Decade

Over a decade after they first met (and despite the fact that they hadn’t talked or seen each other in a while prior to that meeting several months earlier), Jack couldn’t believe how much he still valued Eric’s friendship. And he was head over heels in love with the man but too terrified to admit it, which is why he found himself clamming up at Shawn and Katy’s place. “What are you even doing? What is happening right now?” Shawn asked his brother.

“I don’t know. I think I’m fucked,” Jack answered.

“Why?” Shawn was confused and it didn’t help that his brother wasn’t making any sense. “Use your words, Jack.”

Jack glared at him. “Saying it out loud will make it real.”

“Okay, but clearly you need to talk about it or you wouldn’t be over here, freaking the fuck out.” Shawn wished he’d just come out and say it.

He took a deep breath and then blew it out his mouth. “I’m in love with Eric!” he shouted in a rush.

Shawn blinked. “You just now realized that? I thought you and Eric had a thing years ago. Did you? Have you been broken up all this time? Why am I so interested in this?” he asked, shaking his head.

Jack glared at him. “No, I didn’t know until recently, and we never had a thing. Does everyone think that?”

“Pretty much. None of us could figure out why you were fighting over Rachel,” Shawn admitted.

“Really?”

“Really. And it’s simple - just go tell Eric. You won’t be disappointed.” Shawn honestly didn’t understand why Jack was so worried - Eric was clearly head over heels in love with him too. He, Cory, Topanga, and Katy (along with Angela years ago) had talked about it quite a few times.

“Are you sure?” Jack trusted his brother but he didn’t quite believe him it’d be as easy as Shawn was saying.

Shawn sighed and glared at him. “Stop moping, get out of my apartment, and go be with man you love,” he ordered.

Jack held his arms up in surrender. “Fine, I’m going. But I’m blaming you if this blows up in my face!” he called as he departed the apartment. He found himself at Eric’s place within an hour.

“Jack! Hey, what are you doing here?” an excited Eric questioned upon opening the door.

“Just wanted to see my best friend,” Jack answered, not technically lying.

Eric hugged him and then beckoned him inside. They sat down on the couch and waited in silence for about ten minutes. “So are you going to stay quiet or are you here for a reason?” he finally asked.

“Do I need a reason to visit you?” Jack asked honestly.

“Of course not.” Eric played with his fingers for a second before he flashed a knowing grin at Jack. “I think I know why you’re here,” he sing-songed.

He flinched. “I bet you don’t.”

But of course Eric did. “I’m going to let you off the hook because you’re completely fucking panicking right now, and as hilarious as it is, I need you to know the truth. I’m in love with you, Jack Hunter.”

A shocked Jack sputtered for a few seconds before he lunged forward and kissed Eric. “You knew? For how long?”

“I’ve known for years but was just waiting for you to catch up. And you still haven’t said it back.” Eric stared at him with a pointed grin on his face.

“I love you too, you jerk.” Jack let out another laugh when Eric proceeded to kiss him once more. “Did everyone know before me?”

“Probably. Squirrels knows all,” Eric said sagely.

Jack rolled his eyes but both of them knew he didn’t mean it. They had been building up to this for years and would fall into a relationship pretty easily. And they ignored their family taking bets on the engagement after they broke the news to everybody that they were together. Jack and Eric were meant to be, even though it had taken them a long time to get to this point.


End file.
